Monster (Girl?) Hunter World
by Cronus Prime
Summary: The New world. A place where we intend to seek new things, and monsters, on my way to the mainland with the 5th fleet trouble found me before I found it. Now I'm separated from the fleet and alone in a forest full of monsters big and small. During my trek towards the Commission's HQ, something unbelievable happened. This may change my entire perspective of monsters all together.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright show of hands, who saw this sort of thing coming? C'mon be honest.**

 **But all in all, this my very first Monster Hunter story and I have just played a who cap tonne of Monster Hunter World, this sorta came up and with the inspiration from Alleskeins story, Monster Hunter Monstergirl world, this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me be and here we have this.**

 **Now in the story I will be giving some of the Character names so it is easier to identify them and give em a bit more life if you get my drift.**

 **Now Unlike Alleskeins story, I will place my story in parallel with the main story, so the Fifth fleet is where we're starting.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this little piece I put together.**

* * *

 **Monster (Girl?) Hunter World**

 **Welcome to the New World**

I walked down the stairs as I found a seat on the ship to ride out the rest of the journey to the New World. I inspected the gem on my necklace which was Pink in colour but shined Red in the light. As I was inspecting it I was brought out of my thoughts as someone got my attention.

"Yo, we're almost there! You ready to grab the new world by the horns?" He said to me as he sat down. "Don't know about you, but it feels like ages since I left home to join the commission". He stated honestly. "So, ya nervous?" He asked me but I gave it some thought and went with a half-half answer with a hand gesture. "Believe me I get it. Anything could happen, but hey, that's half the -," He didn't get to finish as a girl who seemed to be his friend interrupted him and shoved him a little to the side and sitting next to him.

"Aren't you one of the A-List Hunters?" She asked me and her friend looked surprised as well as excited.

"No way! We are too! Hey, can you tell us your name?" He asked I shrugged before responding.

"Eric. Do I get to know your names or?" I answered with a small smile.

"Sorry about my friend here, I'm Alice and this egg head is my friend Brandon". The girl now named Alice replied introducing herself and her friend. I felt someone from behind me came up to me in simple leather clothing and had his slinger on him as well. He had brown hair and blue eyes and patted me on the back with a smile. This was Nathan, I guess you can say we're old friends in a way, we knew each other that well that we've crossed paths a couple of times back in the old world.

"How about a toast then?" Brandon suggested as Nathan held up his drink along with his Palico who just entered the room who had one as well. "To the A-List, And the Commission!" Brandon Declared as the four of them downed their drinks before sitting back down. "So tell me, what's your theory? The elder dragons must migrate to the New World for some reason".

"Well we'll know when we get there now won't we?" I added in.

"After running the Research Commission for 40 odd years, the Guild's itching for an answer, they say the fifth fleet has the best shot of cracking this case, and I agree!" Brandon boasted.

"Keep it down". Alice sighed and it made me shake my head in amusement. Nathan got my attention. He pointed to his right cheek and I got what he was trying to say.

"It's gotten better and healed, but I guess it'll make me look good huh?" I joked on the side as it got the other two's attention.

"What is it?" Brandon said as I turned my head and showed them the scratch marks on my face leaving three scars on my right cheek. "How'd you get those?" He asked with wonder.

"A Rathian, I was about to bring it down but it got me by surprise and whipped me into a tree before it got away". I answered. "I was this close to taking it down, this close. But I should be glad that I'm alive and that's what really matters". I stated.

"You went toe-to-toe with a Rathian? What did you use to fight it?" Brandon asked clearly shocked and excited.

"A Great Sword, I've been working on my form with it and hope to put my skills to use in the new world". I said as Alice then spoke up.

"Speaking of which, A-listers usually work in teams of two. Either of you found a partner yet?" Alice asked as I saw Nathan and his Palico walk over to a Girl who was near the window. "Pretty sure he's found his". I shrugged.

A moment later the ship rocked hard. 'Did we hit something?' I thought to myself as I then saw Nathan and the girl he was with run up the stairs and followed suit as best I could. I ran up to the top deck and caught up with my friend. "Nathan what's going on?" I asked him but my question was answered as a huge mountain composed of molten rock and magma emerged from the sea and began to rise higher and higher. We then ran up to the front of the ship as it began to lean upward more and more. We all held onto something as the ship was standing up like a tower Nathan's Palico was knocked off by a barrel and was sent plummeting down into the ship.

The ship then began to slide down the "mountain" but so did we. However Nathan and the handler landed on the Monster's back.

Me? I wasn't as lucky as something hit me in the head and knocked me out, all I saw was the moonlight through the water as I drifted below the surface.

* * *

My vision was blurry as I came to, I looked around but I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, I opened my eyes again my vision was restored to meet with a small beach and a forest. I looked around and stood up fully to take in my surroundings, I looked back where the water was and noticed it had already became morning and the Fifth should've made it by now to HQ which I where I need to go.

"Ok, if I follow the coast I can reach the main Headquarters, however the problem is that there's a whole lot of monsters between me and safety. Best to not pick a fight I can't finish". I said to myself as I then trekked through the forest all the while staying as close as I can to the waterfront so that I would know where I am going. Hopefully.

Knowing what happened to the 5th fleet, I just hope Nathan, Alice and Brandon made it there ok. Nathan and The Handler I'm worried about the most since they fell off the ship with me but they landed on the monster's back where as I fell into the water like a stone and managed to wash up where I am now.

I push the through the brush and found what looks like a camp but no one was here. I walked into the tent and found a small book which was on a crate. I picked it up and opened it showing me a map of the entire area, and it showed me the name of this not so little location.

 _ **-Ancient Forest-**_

"Well at least I have some idea on where I am". I muttered to myself as I walked out of the tent and looked down below to see several tracks. I but the book away and kneeled down to see that they're fresh, meaning that whoever was here must've been here not too long ago, an hour or two at the most. "Yes! If I follow the tracks I can get there in no time flat! Let's hope you made it Nathan, nothing keeps you down". I said with a visible smile on my face as my Scoutflies hovered over the tracks before a huge light came from the cage and guided me in the direction of where to go. "Well, lead the way then". I said to the Scoutflies as I ran in the direction of the trail not slowing down for anything.

* * *

I kept running until some of my Scoutflies lit up a spot on the ground which made me stop and look at it. It showed a foot print of what seemed to be a Wyvern local to this area, I looked through the book and saw that it showed that it belonged to a Brute Wyvern the only Brute Wyvern local to the Ancient Forest.

"Anjanath". I muttered to myself as I then closed the book and stowed it away and felt the ground rumble making my blood run cold, I looked behind me to see where it was coming from. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use and next to my foot I saw a Scatternut, I only had one shot with this so I had to make it count, I put it on my Slinger and pulled it back to load it. The rumbling got louder as the Wyvern then came into view, it had pink skin and dark fur on its back. It almost looked reptilian if it weren't for the fur. I tried not to make any sudden movements as it was sniffing the area of where it was. I just prayed that it won't find me before I can make a break for it.

The monster then looked in my direction and roared. Yep. He found me. I ran as fast as I could but the Monster was gaining ground, I ran up a hill and saw the gate to the compound and saw it was closed but lady luck must be with me because it I saw several hunters with Bowguns on the ridge above the gate firing what seemed to be Tranquiliser and Paralysis ammunition into the monster trying to either get its attention or slow it down. I kept running but spun around and fired my slinger into the Anjanath's face which made it reel back and stager it for a brief moment. The Gate was opening and I saw Nathan, his Palico and the Handler along someone who was wielding a Greatsword on his back.

"C'mon! Your almost there!" The Sword wielder called out to me as I made a leap past the gate as it shut behind me. Separating myself from the monster who just stopped right at the gate and growled. I looked back at it and crazy enough it looked right back at me before roaring and walking back into the jungle. I stood up and dusted myself off and Nathan ran to my side and by the look on his face it said 'Are you alright'.

"I'm fine Nathan. I gotta say, the New World really knows how to make a warm welcome huh?" I chuckled as he patted me on the back as he laughed as well.

"For someone who just got here, you know how to make an entrance". The one with the Greatsword said with a smile. "The fact that you managed to outrun and Anjanath without as much as a scratch is impressive. Funny thing is that it looks like the same one that chased these two". He said motioning towards Nathan and the Handler.

"Really, go figure". I said as I took a breath as we then began to walk up to the main Hub. "By the way I never got your name before we got separated from the fleet". I asked the handler.

"Oh, it's Sarah, you're Eric right?" She stated in which I nodded. "How did you manage to find us so quickly?" She asked me.

"I actually got my Scoutflies to follow what seemed to be yours and Nathan's tracks from a campsite I found, I followed them and…well, the rest you just saw should be easy to piece together". I chuckled.

"Well glad to see you still got a sense of humour after all that, I'm Mark by the way, I'm the field team leader of the Commission". The sword wielder now known as Mark extended his hand and in which I shook with him.

"Pleasure Mark, so, what's next?" I asked but my question was answered as we came to the main gates of the compound, there were several giant rib bones making a small arch and beyond that was a large yard which several people had set up their own kiosks.

 _ **-Astera-**_

"Welcome to Astera Eric". Mark said as he patted me on the back as we then walked forwards and up ahead I saw Brandon and Alice tending to the wounded of the Fifth fleet. "Guys!" I called over getting their attention and they came up to us.

"We were worried you didn't make it, but I guess you proved us wrong huh?" Alice said in relief.

"If you went one on one with a Rathian I knew you would make it, without a doubt". Brandon chuckled as he slapped me on the back and I chuckled in response.

"Well don't keep me from your duty you guys, just take care of those who are injured. I'll see you guys soon". I told them and they nodded in response as they then went back to the wounded. I then looked at Mark.

"So what's this about fighting a Rathian?" He asked with a small smile and a brow raised.

"Another time, what's next?" I asked him and he gestured me to follow. We walked through what was called the Trade Yard and we walked up to what seemed to be a meeting area.

"Commander, I found him". Mark said as the Commander turned around and walked up to us, namely me. "Eric this the Commander, he oversee everything going on here in Astera".

"Welcome to Astera Eric, I heard from the front gate that you were chased by and Anjanath, much like your friends here. In any case, I'm glad you're safe and sound. However I'm being pulled in 8 direction as once, now that you're here we can begin council". He looked over to one of the hunters nearby and nodded, a second later a horn was set off letting everyone know that council is about to begin.

* * *

A few minutes later all those who were of higher authority had gathered around the table along with Sarah, Nathan and myself.

"Now that you are all here, let us begin council". The Commander announced. "After tracking a migrating Elder Dragon Across the Sea…the Fifth fleet have finally arrived in Astera. Give them a warm welcome. They're a fine group. Worthy Comrades who will help see the Research Commission's long efforts finally rewarded. Would you like to say a few words?" He asked the three of us, however Sarah spoke up.

"Thank you sir, we're ready to roll up our sleeves and get our hands dirty". She answered.

"Couldn't've said it better myself". I added. The Commander then nodded before speaking up again. "This here is the Commission's core team. You should all get to know each other".

"Looking forward to it". Said who I believe is the Provision's manager of Astera.

"Now Down to Business". The commander spoke up. "The latest monster to make the elder crossing is Zorah Magdaros. A huge monster with a mountain of fire upon its back. The Research commission's job is to discover exactly why the Elder Dragons are migrating to the new world". After he said that the Chief Ecologist stepped in.

"Elder Dragons have been with us since the dawn of time…Altering the ecosystem, reshaping the land, leaving disaster in their wake…once every decade they flock to this continent, but for what reason?"

"With the fifth's help, we will find the missing link!" Commander stated.

"Hear, hear". The Analytics leader agreed.

"Now we're talkin'". Even the Tech chief agreed with him.

"Hunters, for the time being I need you to focus on our Jagras problem, and securing Astera. Start by investigating the Jagras's habitat. Find out what makes them tick, then we'll go from there". Commander said already giving our first assignment.

"Right, we're on it sir!" Sarah complied and Nathan nodded in response as well did I.

"Everyone else, you know the drill. Make sure these hunters have everything they need".

"Mew got it". The master chef agreed.

"Now we're talkin'". Said the Second Fleet master.

"You three, make it a priority to learn how we do things around here. You'll find great teachers, so don't be afraid to ask". Commander encouraged.

"You heard him, stick with me and you'll have no problems". Mark stated.

"The fifth's banner promises a change in the wind. It's your job to fulfil that promise. Eric, I'd like to have a world with you for a moment". He said to me. I nodded in response. "All right dismissed!" Commander stated as everyone walked off to their posts. The Commander gestured me to come to him and I walked around the table and stood before him.

"Something you want to talk about sir?" I asked him.

"Yes. From what I heard from Mark, you said you fought a Rathian one on one. Is it true?" He asked with his arms crossed. I showed him the scars on my face. "Is this proof enough?" I asked him and the figure in all Rathian armour took a good look before speaking up.

"No doubt about it. Those are definatly Rathian scars". He said.

"I see. I have a separate assignment for you. I want you to track down the Anjanath that was at the outer gate. If you can drive it away, capture it or even bring it down, that'll be one less problem we'll have to deal with". The commander said to me.

"Well, fighting a fire breathing Brute Wyvern is something I specialise in. I'll see what I can do sir". I replied and the commander nodded in appreciation.

"Very well. Head over to the workshop and get yourself equipped, I've made sure the Second Fleet Master has given you special provisions in order to be on par with this beast. Also make sure you stock up on the necessities before venturing forth as well". He stated.

"I won't let you down sir". I said.

"I know you won't, dismissed". He stated and I nodded in response before heading over to the Smithy to get myself geared up and ready.

* * *

 **Well here's the starting point and hopefully this satisfy the plot bunny. But knowing me, I doubt it. Well At least it will allow me to try something different.**

 **Now Eric won't be highly skilled when it comes to fighting, the story with the Rathian is that he was able to hold his own against it not completely slaughter it. He had an opening to finish the monster but he was denied the chance to do so just the way Rathians like to swat us away like a fly when we hunt them am I right?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little something I made and next chapter will be the Anjanath hunt.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. On the hunt

**Hey there Hunters! And welcome back to this little story I've made.**

 **Now I'm not sure how or why this came to my head but regardless, It must've happened when playing a lot of Monster Hunter World. Which kinda introduced me to the franchise. Now I am by no means an expert Hunter like those all the way back in 2004. But I do like to think of myself as seasoned one, knowing how the franchise works and what its like to be introduced to it.**

 **Now enough of me rambling I hope you enjoy the new chapter here.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **On the hunt**

I took the chain up to the second floor of Astera and walked into the smithy and we greeted by the Second fleet master, who was behind a conveyor belt which moved several weapon parts and scraps from one side of the room to the other.

"Ah there ya are fiver, the Commander has told me that you have access to our Blacksteel inventory in terms of weapons, for armour we have some of our common high grade gear with the choice of Leather, Hunter or Chainmail, pick your poison". He stated which made me think.

"What's the best armour that's good against fire based attacks? I'm going to be facing an Anjanath and I'd rather not be burnt to a crisp". I asked him. "If it's fire yer up against, the Hunter's armour would be the best choice, it's very protective against fire and water. Not that there will be water blight in the forest anyway. We have two variants when it comes to armour, Alpha and Beta. Alpha has more perks to it but the Beta will help store extra decorations that you may find out there". He answered showing me the options for the new armour I would be using.

"I'd go with the Alpha set, it'll be enough to get me going, and for weapons, hook me up with a Blacksteel Greatsword". I answered, he nodded and turned to the blacksmith workers. "Oi!" he called and his workers and they rushed to get the armour all assembled. If I was being completely honest the workers were that good it merely took 5 minutes to assemble the armour and in the amount of time mentioned, it came from the front of the assembly line piece by piece.

* * *

After my Armour was assembled and weapon ready, I touched down at the campsite and saw that I was here first before Sarah or Nathan. "Well looks like I'm first". I mused to myself as I then dashed in the direction of where I last encountered the Anjanath. I ran past a heard of Aptonoth that were drinking from a local stream, and it looked like there were Vitalillies as well, could come in handy if need be. I then ran through the long grass from before and found the small beach to my right and I knew this was the area that I found the Anjanath footprint from before, I gave my Scoutflies a moment to study the print and next thing you know they were guiding me to the target.

"I've got you now". I smirked as I then raced in the direction the Scoutflies were taking me. As I kept following them I saw several footprints below my feet as I ran, the monster definatly came through here if they were any given indication. I ran and ran until I came to a stop and that the Scoutflies had guided me…somewhere. I looked around for anything, but the ground started to shake. I looked to my right and saw some bushes I could hide in and waited for the source of the shaking to come into view.

When it did I saw it. The very same monster that chased me toward the front gate Astera. I looked up as there were some rocks being held up with some vines, a natural trap. Its attention was more towards the chunk of meat in its mouth and I picked up a scatter nut and fired it under the trap and its attention was drawn there and stood under the trap unaware of it at all. I then fired another scatter nut but this time at the trap itself and when the shot hit, the rocks came falling down on top of it burying the monster along with it, as well as doing some good damage to it. But for some reason my necklace began to glow pink for a moment making me look at it with confusion. But I heard the moving of rocks and knew I couldn't dwell on it now.

I stood to my full height and saw the beast had freed itself from the rocks and saw me, and for the second time today, it roared in my direction showing that I got its full attention.

 _ **-Anjanath-**_

 **[Now Playing- One against the world-** **Antti martikainen]**

The monster went to bite me with its powerful maw but I drew my Sword quick enough to block it as the force was enough to make me slide a foot or two back. I rolled out of the way as it charged in my direction but it came back around to try again, this time I was ready and swung my blade right into its nose making it stagger backwards but I rolled forward and swung sideways at its legs and kept up my assault as I struck it once with one swing and using the momentum I had to strike again forcing it to topple over on its side. This was the opening I needed, I brought my weapon up and I focused on its head knowing it will hurt a lot more there and brought my weapon down on it and saw that I broke the nose bone by the looks of it.

The Anjanath got back up and did the monster equivalent of a shoulder barge which was enough to knock me over. I got to my feet and saw the Anjanath had sprouted its fins on its back and had its nose flared up.

"I think I just pissed it off". I said to myself and it leapt at me with surprising amount of Agility but I managed to just block it in time. The beast roared before a huge stream of fire came in my direction and unfortunately I was hit, but good thing I have an armour that's highly resistant to fire, but it ain't immune.

I then looked up to see where I can hook my Slinger onto and fired the grappling hook at the Wedgebeetle above me getting a good height advantage over the Anjanath. I took the opportunity and swung at it and landed on its back, I brought out my knife and started to stab it repeatedly over and over until I sheathed it and brought out my Greatsword and focused on a specific point and brought it down hard on the beast's back before dragging the blade across and slashing the monster's back making it topple over.

"Think slow!" I taunted as I brought my blade down once to gain momentum and swung it down on the Anjanath's head again to make sure I got a weak spot for that strike. The monster got up once more and managed to pick me up in its jaw and stoss me around before throwing me on the ground. I looked up at it stared right back at me with the intent to kill.

It went for the kill, but it was well telegraphed and gave me an opening to move out of the way making the monster clamp its jaws on the ground below. I fired a scatter nut in its face making it stagger once again. The two of us were out of breath from that frenzy we had and looked at each other in the eye. A look that both man and even monster knew all too well.

This fight will end…now.

"Alright then, this will settle it". I uttered to myself. "C'MON!" I roared with my blade in hand as the Anjanath roared louder than it did before showing that we were running on pure adrenaline. The Beast ran in my direction and I rolled out of the way and swung upwards into the Anjanath's face striking its nose for the third or fourth time and followed up with an upward strike into its chin. The monster then spun around and wacked me with its tail sending me back a few feet. But I got up after taking that hit and struck its leg again making its footing spread out a little and struck the other leg making it topple over one last time, not wasting the chance I brought my blade down on the head once more and which was the final blow declaring me the victor.

 **[End track]**

I was left panting by the end of the fight and felt the adrenaline was fading away. I pulled out a potion out of my pouch and took a big swig before taking a breath and wiping my mouth and putting it back in my pouch. I then sat down on the ground to catch my breath, I then looked at the Greatsword and saw it was still in good condition.

"Man, Blacksteel is some strong shit". I said to myself and stowed it on my back. I glanced at the monster I had just slayed but it looked like it had deflated a little like a balloon, I walked over and put my ear to the creature's stomach and heard no heartbeat, come to think of it the stomach looked like it wasn't even holding any internal organs. I ran two fingers over the hide and felt nothing against it. But I then felt something hard and knew it was the monster's ribcage, meaning that the skeleton was still there and that was the only thing left other than the skin.

I pulled out my knife and tore through the skin and what was revealed to me inside shocked me to the core.

A woman was inside, unconscious but very much alive.

However what really surprised me was that she had pink skin much like the monster she's in, along with the tail which was a clear dead giveaway and the fact her hands and feet were the matched the Anjanath's as well. She had curves that any girl would have in their dreams as well as maintaining a strong physique at the same time, her chest was…well let's just say she has quite the bust and we'll leave it at that.

"This…I…I don't…how is this…even possible?" I asked myself. I then heard what sounded like thunder, I peeked out of the monster's "shell" and looked up. Through the trees I could see dark grey clouds forming and if there's one thing that follows grey clouds and thunder. Its rain and lightning. From where we are we were protected for the moment from the weather, not any nearby carnivores. "I'd better get back to Astera". I muttered to myself before looking at the girl which was now the Anjanath somehow transformed. "Can't just leave her here, any small predator would see her as a snack, Apex Predator or not". I then stepped out of the monster and got to work with carving something that could be suitable for her to wear for the time being as well as anything useful that can be used to craft anything useful back the smithy, I then mixed the hide with some vines that were rich in this area, lucky me huh?

I then carefully wrapped the makeshift clothing around the Anjanath Girl and making sure that she was covered and I made sure to not do anything I wouldn't do and putting on a simple poncho for extra coverage just in case.

She may be a monster turned girl but I still had the respect for women no matter what race.

After carving and grabbing everything I needed I lifted the girl up in my arms and rested her head on my chest and then began my way back to the main gates of Astera since I can't take a Windrake with the Anjanath girl in my arms.

"Man this is gonna be a long day". I sighed as I made my trek back home.

* * *

I was back to where I was when I found the footprint of the former monster that was in my arms. Speaking of which I looked down to see the footprint already being filled with water as the rain was starting to come in. It was merely droplets at the moment but knowing the clouds above the land it will be hammering with rain very soon. I then made a left towards the gates of Astera and made sure to always watch my back, just so that any other monsters try anything funny when I can't draw my weapon on them.

I kept going along the trail and suddenly the rain started to pick up, it wasn't much but it was lightly raining, so at any moment it's will be bucketing down and I don't want that. I then managed to get up the hill and saw the gates in view. One of the hunters on watch saw me and opened the gates for me and closed them as soon as I was inside.

As I walked through the Trade Yard, all eyes of scholars, researcher's hunters and practically anyone's attention was drawn to me as I walked by them with the Anjanath Girl in my arms. Apparently even the Commander came to see what's going on and saw what the cause was.

"Eric, who or…what is that?" He asked in more of a confused manner than angered one.

"I wish I knew commander, but right now isn't the best place to talk about it". I hinted as he got what I was trying to say.

"Ok, alright everyone as you were, we'll get to the bottom of this I assure you. But right now back to your posts". He called as the members of the guild went back to their previous activities. The Commander gestured me to follow him to somewhere more private so we could talk. We made our way to an empty Hunter's quarters and set the Anjanath Girl on a nearby bed before facing the Commander.

"Alright Eric, what exactly happened out there?" He asked me.

"Well, I tracked the monster like I normally would but when I beat it the she was inside the body of what was left. The Monster's carcass had no organs, all that was left was its hide and bones. I made some makeshift clothing out of her old body and a couple of vines that were in the area and thought it would be easier to solve what happened if I brought her back". I explained. The Commander nodded and held his chin in thought before speaking up.

"I see, however we need to take precautions and make sure she brings no harm to Astera". He explained.

"So we're treating her like a prisoner? Sir I don't like the idea of that. Maybe we can, I dunno convince her that we mean no harm and state the fact that she can't take on an entire guild of Hunters. She may be an Anjanath but even they know when they're outnumbered". I said to him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Eric, we'll give your way a try. But if anything happens we'll need to restrain her if things go south". He said with a reasonable tone.

"All I ask is a chance sir". I stated and he nodded before walking out giving me some privacy with the Monster Girl. I walked over and kneeled next to her as she rested. I thought back to the fight and tried to figure out what could have caused it. During the fight I couldn't see any indication of anything out of the ordinary, but then I thought back a little bit before the fight started and looked at my necklace and remembered that it started to glow. I held it in my hands and inspected it, it wasn't glowing but I felt something within the gem but I couldn't figure out what.

I heard the sound of stirring and saw the Anjanath girl was starting to wake up. When her eyes were open she shot up and looked at her surroundings and her attention was towards me. I took a few steps back to give her some room, plus I could hear her giving me a low growl.

"Easy, no need to get violent straight away. I'm certain you're smarter than that". I said showing that I wasn't a threat. "Look I get it, you're pissed that I beat you, hell if I were in your place I would be too". I said as she then sat on the side of the bed, and remained silent. "Can you speak?" I asked her as she had a small smile on her face as I saw small smoke come from her nostrils.

"From what I've seen in your fighting skills compared to mine…I'm impressed".

Well looks like she can speak after all.

"Well, it's start". I muttered to myself. "Anyway, what's your name? Can't really know you as well if I don't get one". I said as a matter of fact.

"I don't have one, never did. I was just known as the Apex Predator of the forest…well, until you showed up and changed that". She said before leaning back. "But, another one of my kind will take that place. They always do". She said with little care whatsoever.

"You don't seem disappointed by the sounds of it". I said with a brow raised.

"Don't get me wrong it felt great being the most dominant monster in the forest. I'll admit I did bring down a flying Wyvern once". She said with visible pride. "But, I grew bored. No challenge, no worthy opponent to test myself…" She said as she then looked me in the eye. "That is until I fought you. You fought me and won, and turned me…human, yet my claws and tail are still there". She inspected her body and on her head her nose bone flared up.

"And your nose bone as well by the looks of it". I added as she then retracted the said body part. "I think we might be getting off topic. You never had a name before is what you said. What if I gave you one?" I asked and she raised brow of her own.

"What did you have in mind?" She wondered.

"How does…Anjanella sound?" I suggested. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at me.

"I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Almost sounds like my species name". She said with a small confident smile.

"Well I'm glad, my name's Eric, now as in for how you turned human. I'm not entirely sure, but there's just the issue of what to do about this predicament". I said to her.

"If this is what you humans call home then I assume there are more of you outside?" Anjanella asked me as I nodded. "Well, it wouldn't be an issue-," "Anjanella need I remind you that I don't need to give you a medical examination to know your body is still exhausted from our fight, so don't think you can face an entire guild of hunters because you won't win. And that's a simple fact you need to understand". I interrupted her.

"I am completely away of that. Just so we're clear, don't expect me to accept everyone with open arms. You beat me fair and square in our fight, so you've earnt my respect. And as a result, I'll follow you wherever you go if you say so". She explained. "Consider it a little something for defeating me".

"Well, I guess this is as close as we're going to get at the moment". I stated as I then looked at the exit of the quarters before looking back at Anjanella. "I'm going to get the Commander and let him know what has happened. Stay here until I come back inside". I said to her and she nodded in response.

"I'll be waiting". She smirked confidently as I then nodded before walking out of the room.

Well this day has just gotten a whole lot weirder huh?

* * *

 **Well there we have it folks. Now this may seem very familiar to some people because this was inspired by a story called Monster Hunter: Monstergirl world by Alleskeins.**

 **In all honesty I never thought that from reading his work I'd do something like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter be be sure to leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far. A bit of feedback goes a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Hey guys

**Hey guys, so it's been 2 weeks since any updates were made to my stories but after 14 days of my father being in the hospital he's awake and now he's getting a lot better than he was before. He's aware of what's going on around him and he knows who his family is namely Me, my sister, brother and Mum and everyone else. He's gotten a few words out and managed to count to a solid 10.**

 **that may not seem much but since he's recovering this quickly in 2 weeks is amazing for us. Now I can sleep easier now. But due to him being in medical the family needs to take shifts in work and other personal matters that I will keep to myself do to them being personal. So my uploads will be...all over the place. And Yes I might be uploading sooner than you guys think. So just keep an eye out.**

 **Now Since I'm in a better mood now and know that Dad's recovering well, I want to speak to you guys on a few things since it seems like forever since I spoke to you all.**

 **Now I have a few new ideas in regarding new stories. And one of them is a favourite Video game franchise that got me hooked not too long ago. It's a simple four letter word.**

 **XCOM**

 **Yep that's right ladies and gents. XCOM will be added to my list of stories, it will be crossed over with RWBY Obviously, still haven't seen volume 5, no spoilers by the way. Also there was an anime I watched which was really good...even though it only has 2 seasons but regardless it also has four letters in it and it's simple.**

 **GATE**

 **Yep, never thought I'd watch it even though it usually pops up on my feed on Youtube, I saw a couple of scenes and it won me over, I mean modern warfare VS Medieval warfare? What's not to love right? But the thing is. Could it work with XCOM? I've been playing a lot of Xcom recently and have Enemy Unknown on my Laptop and my Xbox as well as XCOM 2 on my Xbox as well and finished them, while still playing Enemy Within as I type this message. MECs make things so much better right?**

 **Anyway, I was planning on making some chapters and drafts in my free time since I have tomorrow off work. Now one last thing I want to say...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thank you for understanding and supporting my time of struggle the last 2 weeks. I never thought that I'd build a following like I have right now and have you guys understand what I'm going through and supporting me through it. But I promise I PROMISE, I find some way to make it up to you guys for my absence. And I can't thank you enough for it.**

 **So, I plan on making stories for GATE and XCOM, without a doubt. I've gotten some experience with the game half of these projects. I may need to watch the anime again and to refresh my memory. Now Don't expect them to come instantly, give me time since I have work and all so bear with me.**

 **Ah who am I kidding? if you guys are this awesome to support and understand me, I'm sure you will. You guys are awesome [Pounds chest twice].**

 **Just remember I'm not gone but I'm not fully back yet, I'm rambling again aren't I? I should wrap this up.**

 **Just to let you know things may be looking up for us but I won't jinx it. So keep an eye out for updates and new stories around the corner.**

 **My name is Cronus Prime, and I will never back down without a fight.**

 **See ya guys.**


End file.
